


Fractured Fairy Tales - Snow White and the Seven Lolis

by MargaretSexyMum



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSexyMum/pseuds/MargaretSexyMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is on the run from the Evil Queen and finds sanctuary with seven sisters, who provide more comfort than she could ever had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairy Tales - Snow White and the Seven Lolis

The evil queen stands naked in front of a large full length mirror admiring her toned figure "not bad for forty years old" she thinks, her hands fondling her still firm breasts. Then her expression turns serious and she intones "magic mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?"

The mirror fades to black and a husky feminine voice replies seductively "your Majesty you are still a gorgeous piece of ass. Your complexion is flawless and you are a stunning beauty. Those tits of yours are as spectacular as ever and that ass is to die for. But to be honest, while you are delicious you are no longer the fairest in the land."

"What!!!" the Queen bellows "if I am not the fairest then who is?"

The mirror responds "it is a young lass called Snow White,

"But isn't she but she only a child!"

"Yes your majesty, she is still a young maid, just turned 12 years old, but a very yummy one. She is a virgin with flawless pale skin, pitch black hair and rosy cheeks. If you don't believe me take a look for yourself."

An image appears on the screen of a naked young girl. The queen has to admit the girl is delicious. The raven haired beauty has flawless milky white skin, high cheekbones, a pert nose and ruby red lips. Her body is just beginning to ripen, her apple-sized breasts have begun to blossom and are topped with pale pink nipples. Her vulva is gorgeous, her prominent pubic mound frames the girl's plump labia which forms a tight crease.

The mirror teases "see your majesty isn't she is walking wet dream!"

"Enough!" the Queen screams and she calls for the commander of her guards, demanding that she find and kill the girl called Snow White.

The woman easily finds the young girl but is so overcome by her beauty and innocence that she is unable to kill her, instead she takes her out into the woods and tells her to never return.

The Queen is unaware that the girl has been spared but her dreams are haunted by the girls innocent beauty. Every night the Queen dreams of the girl laying spread out naked before her and she masturbates in her sleep as she imagines ravishing the pretty young virgin.

Meanwhile Snow White wanders through the woods lost and frightened until she is discovered by a group of young girls who take pity on her and escort her to their cottage. The seven girls are sisters, between the ages of 5 and 16 years old living alone after their parents had passed away two years before.

The girls welcome Snow White into their modest cottage. When she tells them of the trauma she has been through on the orders of the evil Queen, the girls assure her that she is welcome to take refuge with them and join their little family.

The girls introduce themselves and Snow White is stuck by their unusual names but she is too polite to say anything having just met them. The seven girls are, from oldest to youngest: Mummy, Blondey, Horny, Cocky, Kinky, Puppy, and Leaky Over the next two weeks Snow White settles into the household and finds herself enjoying the girls' company. However she remains curious about the girls' names and decides she must ask them.

One day Snow White comes across the oldest girl reading on the settee and asks the 16 year old "can you tell me why you are called Mummy?" She notices that in a tight dress the young girl is more curvaceous than the other girls and that she has a very distended belly and her large breasts are almost spilling out of her bodice.

"They call me Mummy because I like to mother the other girls. I help the youngest girls get dressed in the morning and bathe them at night. I also cook all the meals. As you can probably tell I am also going to be a mummy myself in a few weeks" she says patting her pregnant belly.

Snow White is not knowledgeable about many things having been raised in a convent after she had been orphaned as a child. She had not released that Mummy was with child and doesn't really understand how that happens.

Mummy continues, "the little ones miss our real mummy a lot. I inherited our mother's large breasts"she says hefting her large tits in her hands.

"While I couldn't supply them with breastmilk like mummy did I could offer the children a special kind of comfort that our mother used to give to us girls when we needed it. I like comforting my sisters too. And now that my milk has come in I can also provide some nourishment to them."

Mummy smiles sweetly at her "I know you had a big trauma recently, would you like Mummy to comfort you like I do my sisters?"

Snow White doesn't understand what the girl is saying but she nods her head as it seems the polite thing to do.

Mummy surprises her by opening her bodice and releasing her large teats offering a fat nipple to her. Snow White isn't sure what she is meant to do. Seeing her confusion Mummy says "you kiss my boobie here on the tip, then take it into your mouth and suck hard and my milk will come." To emphasise the point the pregnant girl squeezes her nipple and a few drops of milk leak out.

Snow White thinks that the girl is obviously being kind to her and that it can't hurt so she attaches to the girl's breast and begins sucking. She admits to herself that it does feel comforting to feel the warm milk flowing into her mouth. She closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation and a short while later feels fingers sliding up the inside of her thighs.

"Don't worry sweetie this is part of the comfort I offer the other girls" Mummy assures her "just relax and let mummy make it better. Why don't you rub mummy's big tummy, you might be lucky and feel the baby kicking."

The cool fingers caress her thigh and slide up inside her knickers and she feels Mummy begin to tickle her privates. Snow White enjoys the sensation between her legs as she has never even touched herself there as she was taught by the nuns that it was sinful. She feels her pulse racing and suddenly her body stiffens and shudders as she experiences her first orgasm.

When she recovers her senses, Mummy kisses her on the cheek and says "what a good girl you are. I hope you liked that darling. Come and see Mummy any time you need you need more comforting." The older girl readjusts her blouse and licks her fingers clean.

\------------------------------

The next day Snow White runs into another of the sisters "Can you tell me why you are called Blondey?" she asks the striking 14 year old.

"They call me that because I have platinum blonde hair" she says as she toys with a long blonde braid which hangs down her back to her bum. The girl smiles at her, leans in and whispers conspiratorially " ... and I have the same coloured hair between my legs. Would you like to see?"

Before Snow White can answer the girl lifts her skirts and pulls her underwear down. Sure enough the girl has a thick covering of platinum hair on her pubis.

Not quite knowing what to say Snow White blurts out "that is very nice. You have very pretty hair."

"It is soft too" the girl responds "here feel it" she says grabbing Snow White's hand and pressing it against her crotch. She runs Snow White fingers through her pubic hair. "See I told you it is soft, just like the hair on my head .... and the hair in my armpits." The girl raises her arms and shows off her hirsute armpits also covered in a thick blonde thatch of hair.

"That feels so nice" Blondey coos as Snow White continues to stroke her soft blonde pubic hair "could you rub my coochie for me?"

Snow White realises the girl is asking her if she will do what Mummy had done to her the previous day. She figures it would be impolite not to at least try to pleasure her. She strokes a single finger along the girl's wet cleft and gently pushes the tip about an inch deep between the swollen labia. Blondey guides Snow White's nose into her hairy armpit and she feels the blonde hair tickling her nose as she is overcome by the strong sweaty scent.

Snow White remembers that when Mummy had touched the hard nub at the top of her privates her brain had exploded. She finds Blondey's stiff little nub and rubs its sending the girl over the edge and she feels the girl's cunt contract as she orgasms.

Blondey kisses Snow White on the forehead "what a good girl you are. You can put your hand in my panties anytime you want.

\------------------------------

The following day Snow White asks the pretty 12 year old "Can you tell me why you are called Horny?"

The girl smiles suggestively "They call me horny because Mummy says I am a horny slut. I can't get enough sex, I want it all the time."

As if to confirm the statement she raises her skirt high up on her thighs and splays her thighs lewdly, her hands drift between her legs and she begins a leisurely masturbation. Snow White blushes not sure where to look as the girl shamelessly pleasures herself. The girl licks her lips "Mmmm I am very horny now. You are such a pretty girl. Would you help me scratch the insatiable itch in my crotch?"

"How could I help?" Snow White asks innocently.

Horny reaches into a bag that is alongside her and pulls out a large rubber penis attached to a harness. "You could wear this big prick and give me a good hard fucking. This my favourite dildo, it is big enough to fill my cunt and quench my desires."

As Snow White considers the confusing request Horny takes things into her own hands. She stands and walks over pulling Snow White to her feet. She unhooks her dress and lets it fall to floor leaving Snow White standing in her pantaloons and a thin shift. Horny helps Snow White into the harness and positions the large erect phallus so it stands out from her crotch. Horny strips off her own clothes and lays naked on the bed beckoning Snow White over to her and indicating she should position herself between her legs.

"Lay down on me sweetie and I will do the rest" Horny urges

Horny pulls Snow White to her and hugs her tightly, wrapping her legs around the girl's hips as she French kisses her. Horny reaches down to align the artificial penis against the opening to her cunt and then she thrusts forward impaling herself on the cock. She tells Snow White what movements she need to make to fuck her and the girls are soon coupling noisily, the long cock driving deep into Horny's very wet cunt. "Fuck me harder .... you dirty slut ... pound my little cunt harder" she urges Snow White and then screams as she cums.

As she recovers Horny squeezes Snow White and kisses her face "thank you ... you are a good girl ... that was wonderful. You can fuck me anytime sexy."

\------------------------------

A few days later Snow White spies the cute little 9 year old sister alone and approaches her asking "Can you tell me why you are called Kinky?"

"They call me Kinky because I like to play naughty games. If I am a bad girl I think I deserve to be punished. And I am a bad girl all the time. Sometimes the other girls punish me by tying me up, gagging me and spanking or caning my bottom."

"Ouch" Snow White says "that must hurt a lot?"

"Yes it does hurt ... but I like it ... I like it a lot" the little girl says as she absently rubs her cute tushie as if remembering an earlier thrashing. "It makes my coochie all wet and tingly when I am being punished. Would you like to punish me?"

"Have you been naughty?" Snow White asks.

"Oh yes very naughty" the girl exclaims with a broad smile and then repeats for emphasis " very very naughty. I am a bad bad girl and deserve to be disciplined Mistress White."

The girl bounces off excitedly to grab her toys and comes back carrying an armful of ropes, gags, paddles and canes.

When Snow White looks puzzled by these implements Kinky shows her how everything works and then provides a detailed description of how she 'deserves' to be punished.

The pretty 9 year old starts by removing her dress leaving herself just in panties. She shows SnowWhite how to bind her arms tightly behind her back with the rope and then insert the ball gag to her mouth.

Kinky then drapes herself across a seated Snow White's lap and submissively allows her underpants to be pulled down to mid-thigh baring her soft, pale bum. Snow White admires the girl's firm bottom and runs her cool hands over the cheeks.

Then following the girl's earlier instructions she applies a spank to the girl's bum. From the girl's movements and muffled sounds coming from the gagged mouth Snow White realises the girl wishes her to spank even harder. She slaps at the pale bottom until her hand stings and the girl's bum has turned a light pink.

Following the earlier instructions she picks up the flat paddle and proceeds to apply it sharply to the girl's buttocks until her cheeks are a bright crimson. She can't help but notice, as Kinky squirms on her lap. that the lips of the girl's sex are glistening with moisture. Snow White also notices that the little girl seems to be desperately rubbing her crotch against her leg, leaving streaks of her cunny juice on her upper thighs, while whimpering through the gag.

Snow White eyes the long bamboo cane resting against the chair and remembers that the girl had requested one last punishment. She lifts the girl off her lap and places her bent over the arm of a chair with her bottom in the air. Snow White picks up the cane and swings it through the air listening to the whooshing sounds it makes. It sounds frightening to the girl so she decides to check that this is what Kinky really wants. She holds the cane in front of the girl's face and raises her eyebrows, Kinky nods her head vigorously indicating she wants to be caned. Snow White stands behind the girl again admiring her red arse before bringing the cane down with a crashing thwack and leaving a bright red stripe across the girl's bum cheeks. She repeats the caning a further five times leaving the girls bottom covered in red welts that quickly turn a shade of purple.

As she delvers the final blow she hears Kinky scream into her ball gag and watches in horror as the girl's legs collapse beneath her and she slumps to the floor. She quickly removes the girl's restraints and ball gag and sees her body is trembling and she is out of breath and struggling to speak. Snow White says her voice full of concern "Don't worry I will go and get help."

Kinky shakes her head and grabs the older girl's arm as she breathlessly gasps "No need ... I am ... still ... coming ... that was fantastic ... my bum ... and cunt ... are on fire." Kinky pauses as another orgasms causes her whole body to shudder and she collapses in a heap.

\------------------------------

A week later Snow White asks an adorable little six year old "Can you tell me why you are called Puppy?"

The girl looks up at her with deep soulful eyes. "They call me that because I like to pretend I am a puppy dog."

"A puppy dog ... really? How do you do that?" Snow White asks curiously.

"Well I get down on my hands and knees and walk around just like this" the tiny girl gets on all fours and shows her. The child's short nightgown rides up and Snow White can clearly see the girl's puffy little cleft peeking out between her legs as she has no panties on. Puppy settles in front of Snow White and leans forward resting her elbows on the ground and forcing her pert bottom into the air. With Puppy's legs spread wide for balance Snow White can not only see her smooth slit but also the child's puckered little bumhole winking at her. Snow White feels her mouth go dry and she licks her lips nervously gazing at the girl's smooth sex.

The girl look back over her shoulder and smiles, almost as if she knows exactly what Snow White is thinking as she examines her exposed holes.

"I also like to wag my tail" the little girl chirps and she proceeds to shake her bottom in Snow White's direction.

Puppy twirls around so she is now on the ground facing the seated Snow White. Her position gives the child a good view under Snow White's skirt and the child is shamelessly staring between the older girl's legs. The child begins to pant like a puppy dog with her tongue hanging out. She sniffs at the air and then approach Snow White sniffing at her crotch. Puppy ducks her head and crawls between her legs and Snow White can hear her still sniffing now only inches from her panties which are very damp as she has been excited watching Puppy exposing herself.

Snow White is shocked as she feels a warm, wet tongue licking along the inside of her thigh and then switching to lick the other leg. She feels the little girl's nose press against the gusset of her knickers as the 6 year old nuzzles into her crotch. A moment later she feels the warm tongue again, this time lapping roughly at her sex through her underpants. The crotch of her undies is now sodden with the combination of her juices and the girl's saliva. A small hand reaches up and a finger pulls at the crotch of Snow White's underpants, pulling the material aside and, after a brief pause, she feels the Puppy's warm breath against her crotch, and then the tongue returns to lap hungrily at her bare sex. Snow White can feel the 6 year old's tongue exploring the crease of her slit, forcing her labia to part so the cute little puppy dog can capture the older girl's juices in her mouth. Snow White thinks Puppy must enjoy the taste as the pace of her licking accelerates and her mouth even drops down so her tongue flicks across her anus. As Puppy's lips return to Snow White's cunt and the child licks and sucks on her clitoris she feels fireworks to exploding in her head as she climaxes and passes out.

When Snow White wakes up she sees Puppy is curled up asleep at her feet.

\------------------------------

The next day Snow White finds herself alone with another of the sisters "Can you tell me why you are called Cocky?" she asks the tall, thin 11 year old. You don't seem at all boastful, to me."

"It has nothing to do with that. They call me cocky because I have ... I have ..." the tween seems unsure how to explain it, so instead Cocky walks over to Snow White and raises up her skirt to show her that she has a large bulge inside her little girl panties. As Snow White looks closer she realises that the child has a fully formed and very erect phallus tenting out her panties. She imagines that it is an artificial one like she and Horny had played with the other day and wonders why she is wearing such a toy.

"My god what is that?" Snow White exclaims.

Cocky stand up a little straighter and says proudly "I have a boy part down there. It is called a cock so everyone calls me Cocky. My mum used to tell me I was a very special girl as I didn't have the same private parts as my sisters. She told me that I wouldn't grow boobies like the other girls either but it is ok. I am just unique she told me. Would you like to see my cock it is really hard now and feels tight in my undies."

Cocky slowly pulls down her underpants and Snow White sees her first ever real penis. The fleshy tube is long and thin tipped with a bulbous head. Below the penis hangs a small scrotum with two round testicles inside. The cock is standing up straight just like the artificial one she saw earlier. Snow White cant take her eyes off it. Cocky wraps her hand around the erection and begins to slowly stroke it. She looks to Snow White and asks "would you like to touch it? My sisters all like to play with it."

Cocky removes her hand from her prick and takes Snow White's wrist and pulls her closer so that her hand brushes against the shaft.

"That feels so nice," Cocky says "can you stroke it like I was doing? Don't worry it won't bite!"

As Snow White fumbles with the tween's prick and begins to masturbate it, Cocky throws back her head back moans deep in her throat. "Mmmmm so nice ... would you like to try something else that my sisters like? You just need to kneel down in front of me."

When Snow White is in position on her knees Cocky rubs her throbbing penis over the girls face and commands "open your mouth slut ... I want you to suck my cock just like my sister's do."

When Snow White opens her mouth in surprise Cocky slides the erect prick into the warm, wet opening and exclaims "oh god .... yes ... yes .... you are a natural cocksucker sweetie!" Cocky closes her eyes as Snow White performs oral sex on her, feeling the girls tongue sliding along her shaft as she thrusts her cockie deeper into her mouth.

Eventually through gritted teeth Cocky asks Snow White "are you a virgin?" When Snow White only blushes in reply the girl grins lewdly "well my little brother and I" she says grabbing her penis "can fix that. Lay down on the bed sweetie and raise your skirts."

When Snow White obeys meekly, Cocky reaches in to pull down her underpants leaving Snow White naked from the waist down. Cocky mounts the prone virgin and rubs the fat head of her cock along the lips of Snow White's sex feeling the wetness of her slit coating the tip of her penis. "You are a horny slut aren't you?" she exclaims "even my sisters don't get as wet as you. You must want to get fucked really badly ... and I am just the girl to do it."

Cocky pauses at the entrance to Snow White's vagina as the older girl takes a deep breath to brace for the penetration. The 11 year old decides she should make it quick and she drives her prick deep into Snow White's virginal cunt piercing her maidenhead. While the opening is very tight Cocky is soon fucking her with long, slow strokes. The two girl's kiss as the thin cock is buried deep inside the welcoming sheath. A short time later Snow White hears Cocky grunt and feels spurt after spurt of thick warm liquid filling her cunt. As the cock softens it slips out of Snow White's cunt and the child's semen drips out onto the sheets.

Snow White is as clueless as Cocky and her sisters about the secret truth that the girl's mother had never confessed ... that Cocky is actually a boy. He had been raised as a girl and that, other than her tell-tale appendage, he is feminine in all aspects. Although in the most important respect he is still a boy ... or a man .. as Mummy's pregnant belly attests.

\------------------------------

A short while later Snow White corners the last of the sisters "Can you tell me why you are called Leaky?" she asks the tiny 5 year old.

"They call me Leaky cause I cant control my wee wee, I wet my underpants all the time and sometimes I wet the bed at night. Mummy says I have a weak bladder and sometime I even tinkle in the bath or outside in the woods. I can't help it. I even need to wee wee right now."

"That's ok sweetie" Snow White says sympathetically "I can wait here while you go to the toilet."

"I don't use the toilet just to wee wee" Leaky admits bashfully, "do you want to see how I go potty?""

"Of course sweetheart ... if you want to show me"

Leaky smiles broadly and raises her skirt above her hips. She bends her knees slightly and parts her legs.

"Aren't you going to take our underpants off honey?"

"No it is more fun if you leave them on."

Snow White watches the crotch of the girl's plain cotton underpants. The girl scrunches her eyes in concentration and a few seconds later her face brightens and a wet spot appears in the gusset of her undies. The yellow stain spreads and her golden urine soaks through the material and a steady flow splashes on the floor between her feet. Snow White is amazed as how much pee leaves the child's tiny body.

When she finishes pissing Leaky smiles proudly at her. Then she reaches down to peel off her sodden knickers. She walks over to Snow White and hands them to her.

Curiosity gets the better of Snow White and she raises the piss soaked underpants to her nose, a familiar acrid scent filling her nostrils. She inhales deeply while gently squeezing the dripping undies as Leaky looks on smiling.

"It is ok if you want to taste it ... its yummy ... I love to suck on my wet panties" the little girl says sweetly.

Snow White thinks about the girl's suggestion, shrugs her shoulders and then places the yellow piss stained gusset in her mouth and sucks on the material. After the initial shock at what she is doing Snow White decides she doesn't mind the taste, she thinks she might even grow to like it.

\------------------------------

A few days later Snow White and all seven of the sisters are in the living room. Mummy stands up and says to them all "Well girls I understand that we have all explained our names to Snow White ... and had fun doing it. But now I think it is time to turn the tables. Can you tell us why they call you Snow White?"

"It is because I am pure as the driven snow" Snow White says seriously.

She hears a snigger from the corner which soon spreads throughout the room as all seven sisters are giggling uncontrollably causing a bright pink blush spreads across Snow White's cheeks.

Cocky pipes up "well I don't think that is true any more" she says grabbing her crotch to emphasise her point. "If your frolics with my sisters didn't wreck that reason then my little brother here certainly did when I popped your cherry."

Snow White says petulantly "well my skin is still as white as snow" While no one disputes this, Blondey says "well show us. Take your clothes off and show us that porcelain skin."

When Snow White makes no move to comply the seven girls all rush to her and tear her clothes and underwear off. She stands in the middle of the room naked. The sisters hungrily run their eyes over the unblemished white skin of her body. The girls surround her and soon seven sets of hands and seven mouths are ravaging Snow White's body leaving hand and bite marks all over that flawless skin. Snow White orgasms and collapses on the floor from the mouths sucking her teats and fingers penetrating her cunt and arse.

At that very moment there is a knock on the door.

A handsome prince has arrived to 'rescue' Snow White and return her to the castle. When he holds out his hand to the naked Snow White laying on the floor she looks around at her seven beautiful and sexy little Lolis and then turns back to the Prince. "Thanks but no thanks Prince. I feel right at home here."

He turns around abruptly and stalks from the room.

The eight girls have a group hug and they all live happily ever after.


End file.
